


Sea of Love

by heck_the_peck



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey likes words, Fluff, Gay, Jack is bisexual/romantic, M/M, Sparks, get-together, he's also demiromantic, i wrote this forever ago in class while the teacher was going over a quiz i aced, sweet soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: Jack and Davey lay in the grass.





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

> me? using a song title for the name of my fic?

Jack had grown quite fond of this camp ground. Him and his friends come here every summer, and it was honestly the highlight of his summers. Maybe their familiarity with the place was the reason that Davey had chosen this place to tell Jack that he was gay. Jack, of course, supported him. Now, a year after coming out, Davey was as happy as he could be.

He was laying in the grass with Jack again. Only, this time there was no anxiety.

Okay, maybe there was some, but not of the same nature.

Jack stared almost lovestruck at Davey in the grass. Their fingers almost touching again. Jack could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. Now is the time to remember that Jack is very impulsive. He intertwined their fingers. 

This was when Davey looked back at him.

Now, Davey had always been fond of words. The fact that you could twist them in different ways to mean different things amazed him. 

One of his personal favourites was the word spark. 

A fascinating word, truly. Park. With an “S”. Another thing about the word spark was its meaning. For, it had two. A visible spark, and an invisible spark. A feeling.

Now, Davey wasn’t sure if he believed that invisible sparks were real. He never had truly felt them before. 

However, laying here in the grass, his hand in Jack’s, for once  truly at a loss for words, Davey felt invisible sparks. Davey felt invisible sparks in his fingers, in his toes, his chest, his head, his stomach; it was so overwhelming that he didn’t know what to do. 

"Jack," Davey whispered, almost breaking the atmosphere between them.

Jack's eyes flicked down to Davey's lips, and then back up to his eyes, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write!!
> 
> as always, kudos & comments are appreciated.
> 
> however, not required.
> 
> have a wonderful day!


End file.
